Passion
by Yu Mutou
Summary: It's been 6 yrs. since Jackie and Jade's life of adventure ended. When Hsi Wu and Jade have the chance to relive thier romance in only 3 days what will happen? The sparks will fly! Please RR! FINISHED!
1. Regrets

Passion By: Yu Mutou  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan adventures or any of the characters. Even though I wish I did!  
  
Chapter 1: Regrets  
  
"Your turning blue!" –Jackie "Well blue's my favorite color..."-Jade  
  
Story Thus Far: It's been 6 years since the incident with Taracudo and the Oni Masks. Jade moved back to Hong Kong with her parents for a while but was sent back to America to complete high school. Now living with her two uncles once again the exciting life of adventure has died down. Unfortunately Jades knack for getting in trouble has died down too.  
  
Main Characters:  
  
Jackie Chan: In this story Jackie is now older yet still is an archeologist. He still watches after Jade and make sure she is keeping up her grades in high school. He worries about her and wonders is she's ever get back that sassy, spunk she had as a kid. Jackie now lives at Uncles with Jade and has too given up his life of adventure.  
  
Jade Chan: Jackie's niece. She was sent over from America by her parents and still lives with Jackie and Uncle. Jade is now 17 years old and has mellowed out profusely. What more can I say?  
  
Uncle Chan: Yes, and he's still alive! Uncle has given us his position as a "Good Chi Wizard" even thought he tinkers will new spells every one and a while. Uncle still runs "Uncle's Rare Finds" located in San Francisco, California. His personality hasn't changed much.  
  
Hsi Wu: The sky demon that was banished to the demon netherworld by one of the 8 immortals. Looks like a big bat-like creature. For the short time that he was freed by the Dark Hand, Hsi Wu had his tail cut off and used Jade to get it back. She had a major crush on his human form (Seymour) and was heartbroken when she found out that he was a demon. Only little did Hsi Wu know that he had the same feelings towards her.  
  
Author Note: If there are more characters that appear in the story later on I will add them. Oh, and at the beginning of every chapter I put quotes from the show. This story has a way different genre that my last one "Trouble Follows Me" but I hope you enjoy reading it!  
  
*Hsi Wu's Point of view:  
  
DEMOND NEITHERREALM:  
  
Jade.  
  
My precious jewel that was lost to the wind. How once again do I wish to see her bright smiling face. Every day I hate myself even more for tricking her and using her like a tool to retrieve my tail. For now, I would give life and limb just to see her once again.  
  
Jade.  
  
6 Years! 6 long years of living in this cursed demon realm without her. My only lifeline to her is a camera. One that was left behind by her when she was sucked into the 8th portal by accident. How I wish that one of my brother's or sisters had made it to the portal before her and she would be stuck here with me, forever.  
  
Jade.  
  
I reply that image of her on the camera very often. Such passion in those eyes of hers. I only hope if I ever see her again that passion will still be their.  
  
*Jade's point of view:  
  
UNCLES RARE FINDS:  
  
Life, how I hate it. No more adventure. No more kicking bad guy's butt. I've lost the child within me. I hate being older. No more fun. No more getting into impossible situations with Jackie. No more left living for.  
  
But them sometimes I dream at night. Of him. The one er...boy that stole my heart. The same boy that went, and broke it. Oh, how I loathe him. Yet he still holds a place in my heart. My emotions for him are so confusing...  
  
*Authors point of view:  
  
Jade opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. Again she had that dream. The same dream that haunts her every night. The dream about Seymour or now Hsi Wu.  
  
She jumped out of bed and gazed upon her room. The same room that she had sat in 6 years ago and dreamed about asking Seymour to the school dance.  
  
How immature she used to be. But to tell the truth Jade kinda missed her immature side. All she was now was a boring high school student. Jade's old self was locked away in the past.  
  
She walked over to her closet and took out a baggy black sweatshirt pulling over her head. She noticed a small orange sweatshirt shoved to one side of the closet.  
  
Staring at is with her head cocked she remembered all of the adventures she used to have wearing that article of clothing. It used to be her favorite outfit but now she had outgrown it and didn't have the heart to throw it away.  
  
Jade walked over to the mirror and gazed at herself. She had grown considerably and wasn't short anymore. Jade had the tendency to were large baggy clothing to hide her women's figure that she had developed over the years. She had long raven hair that reached down to her waist. Lot's of guys thought it was pretty but it was yet another attempt to hide her curves.  
  
Jade grabbed her backpack and walked out of her room. Climbing down the stairs of Uncle's shop she headed for the door. Not being able to make it out. Jackie stopped her and wished her a good day at school.  
  
6 years ago Jackie would of told her to say out of trouble but there was no need for that anymore. Jade waved goodbye and walked out the door.  
  
DEMOND NEITHERREALM:  
  
Hsi Wu was sitting on one of the many floating rocks located in the demon neither realm that he was trapped in.  
  
Daydreaming about his jewel that was lost. When all of the sudden he screamed out, "why can't I have her!" At that exact moment Jade was thinking about him and saying the same thing.  
  
Before you know it a beam of bright green light shot out of the swirling red/orange sky of the demon neither realm. Hsi Wu heard chanting in the distance and was struck by the green light. He blacked out for a moment and in those few seconds he heard a strange voice in his head. "You have three day's Hsi Wu. Then you are coming back."  
  
SAN FRANSISCO:  
  
Before Hsi Wu could blink he was back in the human world soaring through the skies, the place that he wished everyday that he could be.  
  
But why was he here? He heard that chanting...someone must of cast a spell, and then Hsi Wu remembered that voice in his head and "You have three days Hsi Wu and then your coming back."  
  
Three days hum...Hsi Wu thought. He new that those three days he had in the mortal realm had to be used wisely. His fellow demon brother and sisters would want him to use this time to find a way to free them as well. But Hsi Wu had other plans.  
  
Jade.  
  
Oh, his dream was finally coming true! All Hsi Wu wanted to do was to see her again. Gaze upon her bright amber eyes. Run his fingers through her silky black hair.  
  
As Hsi Wu daydreamed and flew through the sky he spotted the landscape below him. A big city like the one Jade lived in. Looking at the shops along the street he saw a sign that he had gazed upon 6 years ago...UNCLE'S RARE FINDS.  
  
Where Jade lived! To his luck Jade was walking out the door. Finally, he would see her once again.  
  
Hsi Wu Swooped down and he gained a steady momentum. He grabbed Jade and picked her up in his arms. With a smile crossing his face Hsi Wu flew into the morning sunrise...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Note From the Author: Well how do you like the first chapter of "Passion"? It was kinda short but hopefully my next one's will be longer. PLEASE read and review! I need ideas for the next chapter!  
  
Oh, for anyone who is confused on the whole "three day thing" Hsi Wu and Jade have only three days to relive the past when they used to love each other before Hsi Wu gets sent back to the demon realm...again. Thanks for reading and please review!!!  
  
-Yu Mutou ( 


	2. Day One: Change of Heart

Passion By: Yu Mutou  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 2: Day One: Change of Heart  
  
"Jackie's temper affect's his Judgment."-Uncle "Yah, I noticed."-Jade  
  
Story Thus Far: 6 years after the incident with Taracudo and the Oni Masks, Jade's lost her sense of adventure and Hsi Way has lost his precious jewel (aka: Jade). When Hsi gets sent back to the mortal realm by accident for three days what will happen between the two?  
  
IN THE SKYS OF SAN FRANSISCO:  
  
"What in the heck!" Jade yelped clutching onto the flying thing that had just kidnapped her. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to look down to the ground speeding by below her.  
  
"Don't worry my Jewel. You are safe with me." Hsi Wu said softly. As he flew through the sky and hugging Jade close to his chest. It felt so good to finally be near her once more.  
  
Hsi Wu gracefully landed on the top of a water tower and let Jade of his deadly grasp.  
  
She took in a deep breath of air and staggered backwards looking her captor in the eyes.  
  
Stunned and shocked Jade just sat there staring at him with her head cocked to one side. "Y...y...you." She managed to stutter.  
  
Hsi Wu looked closely at Jade and noticed how much she had grown since the last time he had seen her. She wasn't that little girl that he had seen so often in the camera lenses. She was grown now into a fine young women. But, something was wrong. Hsi Wu scanned her over once more and ended up staring into her amber eyes. Something he had whished to do for so long.  
  
It wasn't there...the passion that used to fill those wonderful eyes of hers had been lost.  
  
"Jade." Hsi Wu said as he crawled over and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"You've changed."  
  
"Leave me alone bat boy." Jade said as she shoved his arms off her shoulders and crawled further away from him. She started to cry and mutter things under her breath. "It's ok my jewel don't cry."  
  
Jade ignored Hsi Wu and just keep bawling.  
  
"Arg...maybe this would be better." Hsi Wu changed into his human form which looked like an older version of Seymour. He walked over to Jade's weeping body and put his hands around her waist. He hugged her and tried to give her some comfort.  
  
"Get of me you little traitor!"  
  
Jade stood up and took a look at Hsi Wu's human form. He looked just like Seymour...but older. Looking at him brought back memories that she had tried to forget.  
  
"HSI WU! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE AND YOU RUINED IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Jade screamed in fury and when she was done Jade fell to her knees and held her head in her hands.  
  
"Awww...Jade I'm sorry I didn't realize I had feeling's for you until after I got sent back to that dam netherworld...but now I know that you're the only one that I want. Listen I only have three days left here and all I want to see it that bright smiling face of yours."  
  
Hsi Wu knelled down and lifted up her chin. Leaning forward he planted a kiss on Jade's lips. As he pulled away Jade just looked at his in utter shock.  
  
After Jade snapped out of the shock of the kiss she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Hsi Wu. Hsi Wu was expecting a different reaction to the kiss (Like a slap in the face) but hugged her back.  
  
"Oh, Hsi Wu I've always loved you but...I never thought you loved me back."  
  
"I'll always love you Jade, my jewel."  
  
Jade and Hsi Wu just sat there for a couple minutes and enjoyed each other's presence. Finally standing up Hsi Wu said "well what now?"  
  
"Lets go flying." Jade replied. Hsi Wu turned back to his demon form.  
  
"By the way Jade...do you remember where we are..." Jade looked around and noticed that she was standing on-top of a water tower. The same on that Hsi Wu had held her Uncle captive 6 years ago.  
  
"You just know the perfect place to bring a girl don't you. Jade said as she smiled and gave a Hsi Wu a playful shove...off the side of the tower.  
  
"Hsi Wu flew back up and said, "Now that's the Jade that I love."  
  
He picked her up, flapped his wings and they were off....  
  
Flying through the sky Jade giggled...something she hadn't done in years. Jade could fell the child in her reawakening.  
  
"I'm back Hsi, I'm back."  
  
Hsi Wu smiled knowing that he had made his love happy again.  
  
I had been so long since Jade got that adrenaline rush of being on a new adventure. She loved flying with Hsi Wu. Jade whished that she could make this moment last forever...  
  
After awhile Hsi Wu landed and set Jade gently down. Knowing that there were others around he changed back to his human form. They were on a beautiful beach.  
  
"Thanks Hsi, I really needed that." Hsi Wu stared into her eyes and saw the deep passion burning once again.  
  
They leaned in closer to each other and kissed once again. Right in the middle of there lip lock Jade's cell phone rang. Wanting to ignore it but knew she couldn't, Jade pulled away and answered it.  
  
"JADE! Where in the heck are you? First, the school calls and your not there and now your not even home on time? You better not be skipping...it's just not like you!" Jackie was rambling on the phone to Jade and she finally replied,  
  
"Jackie! Calm down, don't worry I'm fine. Um...something came up and I'm visiting an old friend." Jade smiled and looked up at Hsi Wu. "I'll be home later...and Jackie, I'm back."  
  
Jade hung up and resumed her kiss.  
  
Back at "Uncle's Rare Finds" Jackie smiled knowing that he had just talked to his 11 year old niece. Once again there was fun and spunk in her voice. Even though she had skipped school and got into trouble he was glad that she was happy. (If only Jackie new who was making her happy!)  
  
Back to Hsi Wu and Jade, they where kissing each other and after that got old (not that it ever could) they sat down on the shore as the waves slowly rolled in and licked there feet.  
  
"Hsi, why do we only have three days? I want to spend forever with you."  
  
"I'm sorry my jewel but that's the way it is...three days or not I'll be in your heart forever." Hsi Wu said as the gently ran his fingers through Jade's long, silky black hair. Jade rested her head against his chest and heard the soft beating of his heart. Ha! Jade thought. Demon's really do have hearts!  
  
Jade and Hsi Wu sat there for who know's how long. Savoring every moment they had together.  
  
Every once in a while one of them would share a kiss or give a hug. The sun started to set and they still sat on.  
  
Jade was getting cold and shivered every once in a while. Hsi Wu noticed this and wrapped his wings around them to block the wind.  
  
Knowing that it was getting late Hsi Wu decided that it was best to get Jade home before anybody got suspicious.  
  
Picking Jade up he spread his wings and took off into the sky.  
  
After flying back to "Uncle's Rare Finds" Hsi Wu tried to open Jade's window but was sent flying back by the chi spell that Uncle had cast 6 years ago to keep him out.  
  
"Jade sweetie, you wouldn't mind giving me an invitation would you?"  
  
"Come on in Hsi." Jade said sounding tired.  
  
He opened he window and set Jade down inside.  
  
He kissed her goodbye and said,  
  
"Until tomorrow my Jewel..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Note from the Author: Getting interesting eh'! Well believe me it gets better in the next chapter!!! Thanks for reading and please review!!! I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't much longer than my last one but I had some major "writer's block" for awhile. Well the third chapter should be up soon! Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I really appreciate it!!! 


	3. Day Two: Jade's Revenge

Passion By: Yu Mutou  
  
Chapter 3: Day 2, Jade's revenge  
  
"I better pull a Jackie before it's to late."-Jade  
  
Story Thus Far: It's 6 years after Taracudo and the Oni masks. Hsi Wu was freed from the demon realm for three days and decides to see his one true love again...by kidnapping her. Jade at first is reluctant but has a change of heart and now expresses her true feelings for Hsi Wu.  
  
UNCLES RARE FINDS: JADES ROOM  
  
~ "Hey Jade, are you going to the spring dance Friday night?" Drew said.  
  
"Er...was thinking about it."  
  
"Well who are you going to go with? A ninja or do you only fight them!?" Drew said sarcastically as he mocked Kung Fu moves. All the kids' standing around the two started to laugh.  
  
"Ha, you're a riot Drew."  
  
Hsi Wu watching all this from the top of a building. He was planning to trick Jade and get an invitation out of her but first he needed to become her friend. Hsi Wu swooped down from his perch and turned into his human form. He walked up to Jade and Drew. Pushing Jade out of the way her stood in-front of her and said to Drew,  
  
"Hey Drew, who are you going with...your mother!?"  
  
"N...no!" Drew stuttered as the kids standing around him started to laugh harder and point at him. Jade turned to Hsi Wu,  
  
"Thanks...um..."  
  
"Hsi...s...Seymour...Wu...Wuhosafitys."  
  
"Jade Chan. You must be new."  
  
"Ya, I just flew into town...so Jade it is true?"  
  
"Of course!" Jade replied, "what?"  
  
"Do you really fight ninjas?"  
  
"You bet!"~  
  
Jade laid in bed and she felt the soft, warm rays of sun hit her face as she sat up and rubbing her eye's. She had that dream again...the one about the first time she meet Hsi Wu. But it was somehow different...no more did she feel that burning hatred she once had towards him. Now she felt a warm fuzzy feeling. Laying back down in her bed Jade whispered his name and heard a soft tapping at her window.  
  
"Go away little birdie...holy crap Hsi!" Jade said as she sat back up and remembered what had happened yesterday.  
  
Running over to her window Jade looked out and there he was flapping in the wind. She unlocked the window latch and before Jade could even say hi Hsi Wu lunged forward and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Good morning to you too. Come on inside." Jade replied as Hsi Wu flew in and changed back to his human form. Hsi Wu put his hand under Jade's chin.  
  
"Ah, my Jewel how lovely it is to see you again."  
  
"Well, I'll look more lovely when I dressed." Hsi Wu looked down and noticed Jade was still in her pajamas.  
  
"Jade, you could be wearing anything...I don't care." With that Hsi Wu embraced Jade and combed her hair with his fingers.  
  
"Listen Hsi, you can't stay here with me too long...Jackie might come upstairs and find you and them all hell would break loose. Um, give me a few minutes and I'll meet you outside."  
  
Hsi Wu kissed Jade, "Until then..." Hsi Wu changed back into his demon form and flew out the window.  
  
Jade was so happy. It felt nice to have someone actually love her (That wasn't related). She went over to her closet and opened it. She wanted to look beautiful for Hsi Wu but couldn't decide what to wear. Finally deciding on an outfit, she quickly dressed and ran downstairs. Jade thanked God it was the weekend and she didn't have to worry about skipping school.  
  
"Bye Jackie. I'm going out." Jade yelled into the kitchen.  
  
"Jade wait." Jackie walked into the living room and looked at Jade. "Wow, your not wearing black for once you must be in a good mood."  
  
"Ah, yah, so bye." Jade turned around to try to leave before Jackie could stop her again.  
  
"Wait Jade...where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going out with a friend...uh, their waiting outside for me so I better get going..."  
  
"A friend! The last time you had a good friend was well...Seymour. Oh, sorry I had to bring him up."  
  
"It's ok, really."  
  
"Why don't you introduce me to them?"  
  
"He's kinda shy so ah...I'm just going to leave..." Jade was nervous Jackie was going to find out her secret."  
  
"Alright...um...whatever...bye." Jackie was suspicious Jade was up to something but it's been a long time since she had tried to pull one on him. Jade walked out the door and Jackie looked out the window. The guy she was with looked very familiar...almost like...nah, he couldn't be... Jackie thought.  
  
"JACKIE!!!" Uncle walked into the room. "There are disturbing levels of dark chi around here I can smell it!!!  
  
"Uncle, we gave up dark chi a long time ago." Jackie said shaking his head.  
  
"Aiahhi!!! Doesn't matter. I sense something is wrong...has Jade been messing with the talismans again?"  
  
"Uncle, the last time Jade played with the talismans was when she was 13!!! I don't even think she remembers the pass-code to the vault anymore."  
  
"Well something is wrong and I'm going to find out!!!"  
  
Jackie thought to himself...and I thought Jade had her moments.  
  
"You really miss the old times don't you uncle?"  
  
ON THE SIDEWALKS OF SAN FRASISCO, CA:  
  
"Ah, Jade finally we are together again." Hsi Wu said. Him and Jade were walking down the street hand and hand. (Hsi Wu was in his human form obviously.)  
  
"It's so nice to be with you Hsi." Jade said.  
  
"Well what should we do today my Jewel?" Hsi Wu asked looking into Jade's eyes.  
  
"As long as I'm with you, I don't care what we do..." Jade said dreamily. Jade looked up and kissed Hsi Wu on the cheek. "Hey Hsi, do you remember Drew?"  
  
"Of course! I hate him."  
  
"Well then why don't we go give him what he deserves...lets go scare the crap out of an old friend. I just love having a demon as my boyfriend." Jade and Hsi Wu both laughed.  
  
Hsi Wu turned into his demon form, picked up Jade and flew into the sky. As he followed Jade's directions towards Drew's house he held Jade tight against his chest. He was glad he could make his love happy.  
  
MEANWHILE BACK AT UNCLES:  
  
"Uncle are you crazy, the last time you tried a locator spell was...well a long time ago...are you sure your doing it right?" Jackie asked while watching uncle mess with his blowfish.  
  
"Me, forget how to use magic! Ha! I'll show you who's a good Chi Wizard."  
  
"I told you before magic is a thing of the past..."  
  
"Not when evil is on the loose!!! Hatcha it's actually working!" The blowfish that uncle was holding started to glow. "Now to find the source of the dark chi." Uncle walked out the door and Jackie followed him.  
  
"Arg...I'm getting to old for this..."  
  
DREW'S HOUSE:  
  
Jade rang Drew's doorbell and tried to hold back her giggles. For years she's wanted to get revenge finally she was having her chance. The door opened and Drew stepped out.  
  
"Uh, Jade? What are you doing here? It's Saturday ya know." Drew said.  
  
"I just came over to say hi." Jade said.  
  
Hsi Wu was watching this all from the top of Drew's roof. He say Jade scratch her head. The signal.  
  
He flew down and stood behind Jade. Drew let out a yelp of terror at the sight of Hsi Wu's demon form.  
  
"Oh, and I'd like you to say hi to my friend Hsi." Jade pointed up at Hsi Wu. He flashed his pointy teeth and tried to look really scary. He put his claw on Jades shoulder and stared at Drew with his deep red eyes. "W...w....w...what a...a...are y...y...you? Drew said.  
  
"Your worst nightmare..." Hsi Wu said grinning. Drew screamed like a girl and ran back into his house.  
  
"You were great Hsi". Jade said turning around and giving a Hsi Wu a hug.  
  
"Anything for you." Hsi Wu leaned down and gave Jade a passionate kiss. Drew was inside scared half to death. He peeked out the window to see if he...it were gone. Much to his disappointment he was still there. Kissing Jade...Drew ran up to his room and hid under the bed. (AN: Take that Drew, Bwahahaha!!)  
  
"Ah, that was great did you see the look on his face!!" Jade said laughing hysterical. Her and Hsi Wu where once again walking down the street holding hands.  
  
"I haven't scared someone for a long time...it was fun." Hsi Wu leaned down and kissed Jade. At that exact moment Jackie and Uncle came around the corner and saw Jade and Hsi Wu kissing.  
  
"JADE!!!!" Jackie screamed at the sight of the couple.  
  
"JACKIE UM, I CAN EXPLAIN!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINED...  
  
Author's note: I'm so evil, another cliffhanger! Bwahahaha!!! Well I hope you liked the 3rd chapter and than you soooo much for reading!!! A huge, gigantic thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter!!! Sorry it took me so long to update I promise the next one will be faster. PLEASE review this chapter!!! I promise the next one will be more interesting and even more romantic...well thanks again!!  
  
-Yu Mutou 


	4. Day Two: Cont

Passion By: Yu Mutou  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own JCA.  
  
Note from the Author: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. I've been really swamped lately with homework and stuff. (My computer has also been down.) I've had some major writers block in this story and my other one. But I do have some new ideas. After I'm done with this story I have another great one coming!!! Yippie! ^_^ A big, gigantic thanks to everyone who revived my last chapter!!! Here's my little chat session with everyone who reviewed...  
  
youkai youko: Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it! Yes Drew did get what he deserved. I've always wanted to take revenge on him, so why not do it through fanfiction! *Evil laughter.*  
  
Vampire Naomi: Yep I thought it was funny too. How is Jade going to get away with it well...she kinda already did I mean Jackie doesn't know she did it so she can't get in trouble right? (Haha, yah right. Jade not getting in trouble...that's a sign of the apocalypse.)  
  
Forgotten Love: I'm glad that your review is working! *Bouncing like a sugar filled bunny.* Sorry I confused you. I know it was a little confusing for me too, and I wrote it! I'm glad that you thought it was good! About you comment...maybe they'll do it, well I don't want to give anything away but... Sorry about the cliffie. I love cliffhangers. (Only when they're on my stories though. Lol) Typo's oh well, the shorter I take to look it over the faster it gets posted. I try to get rid of as many as possible. To answer you question No! There is more that one more chapter left! Yippie more Jade and Hsi!!! Maybe even a sequal...^_^  
  
StoryWeaver1: Yes, DIE CLIFFIE!!! I glad that you liked it. As for how Jade handles the situation well we'll just have to wait and see...  
  
No Name :P: I'm glad that you liked my story! I enjoy the part where Jade took her revenge on Drew too! He he.  
  
Black-Rose23: Sappy perhaps, but lots of romances are. I'm glad that you liked it.  
  
Issac: No more cliffies? We'll have to see...I'm glad that you thought it was "damn" good.  
  
Phew, that's was a lot of review's for one chapter! And no flames yippie! I feel so loved that everyone likes my story. *Hugs to all reviewers.* Well what am I waiting for here it comes! The well awaited chapter 4!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Day 2 Cont... Story Thus Far: It's 6 years after Taracudo and the Oni masks. Hsi Wu was freed from the demon realm for three days and decides to see his one true love again...by kidnapping her. Jade at first is reluctant but has a change of heart and now expresses her true feelings for Hsi Wu. Jade after many years was able to get her revenge on an old "friend" Drew. Jackie and Uncle are searching for the Dark Chi that Uncle delectated and managed to stumble onto Jade's and Hsi Wu's fun.  
  
ON THE STREETS OF SAN FRANSISCO:  
  
"EXPLAIN!!! EXPLAIN!!! EXPILAIN WHAT!!! Jackie screamed waving his arms up and down. Uncle rounded the corner and his blowfish started to glow a bright green.  
  
"AIAHHH!!! DEMON, DEMON!!! GET AWAY FROM JADE!!!" Hsi Wu held Jade tighter.  
  
"JADE TELL ME WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Jade don't have to tell you anything." Hsi Wu replied.  
  
"Shut up Demon Boy I wasn't talking to you!" Jackie said. He walked forward and tried to grab Jade from Hsi Wu's grasp. Hsi Wu pushed Jade behind him and turned into his demon form.  
  
"You'll have to go through me first Chan. Jade's mine!" Hsi Wu said.  
  
"YOUR'S! She mine!" Jackie replied.  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"AIAHHH!!! Will you two stop arguing!!! I have a solution to all of this nonsense. Your going back to where you can from demon. YuMoGuiGwiFiDiSow." Uncle started chanting as he held up his blowfish and pointed at Hsi Wu.  
  
"STOP!" Jade screamed as she stepped in front of Hsi Wu and held her arms out protectively. Tears were streaming down her face. Uncle dropped his blowfish and Jackie took a step back.  
  
"Don't send Hsi back. I LOVE HIM!!!" Uncle and Jackie both gasped. Hsi Wu just smiled.  
  
"L...l...love him?" Jackie said with a confused look crossing his face.  
  
"What have you done to Jade Demon Boy...brainwashed her!" Uncle said.  
  
"Jade is this true?" Jackie asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"Yes of course it's true! I've always loved him, ever since the first time I saw him." Jade looked up at Hsi Wu and smiled.  
  
"B...but he's a demon! D-E-M-O-N! How do you know he isn't tricking you...again?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Hsi Wu would never do that to me." Jade said hugging him.  
  
"There is no way I can be related to a girl that loves a demon." Uncle said crossing his arms.  
  
"Uncle!" Jackie said looking at him.  
  
"How did you get back anyway Hsi Wu?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Not sure exactly...I just know I have to go back to that damn Demon Realm tomorrow." Hsi Wu frowned.  
  
"I never want to leave you Hsi." Jade said as rubbed her head against his chest.  
  
"Um..." Jackie said looking at the two. "Maybe we should go back to the shop and talk about this. Hsi Wu it might be better if you changed back to your human form."  
  
"Whatever." Hsi Wu changed back.  
  
"Back to MY shop?!? There is no way I am letting a demon into MY shop."  
  
"Awww...but Uncle can't you make an exception just this once?" Jade gave him a cute puppy dog look.  
  
"Aiahh...fine bring dark chi into Uncle's shop. Your only asking for trouble." Uncle said.  
  
"Yippie!" Jade jumped up and down.  
  
"Lets go, and hurry were wasting valuable time here!" Hsi Wu said as the started to walk. The four started to walk down the street. Uncle had his arms crossed and refused to look and Jade and Hsi Wu. Jackie walked next to Uncle and was afraid to look back at the two also. The one time he did he caught them kissing...again.  
  
"This is too weird." Jackie said under his breath. By the time they reached the shop it was dark and getting late.  
  
"Well were here...finally." Jackie was glad to brake the silence between them it had been a verrrry quite walk. Everyone was scared to say anything and start a war between Uncle and Hsi Wu. The only thing you heard was a slight giggle from Jade every once in a while.  
  
"Aihaiaaa! A demon in my shop! Might as well get it over with." Uncle said as him and Jackie started to walk inside.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Jackie asked Jade and Hsi Wu.  
  
"We'll be right there." Hsi Wu said.  
  
"Don't you try anything Demon Boy!" Uncle said before he Jackie closed the door.  
  
"I so sorry my Uncles found out Hsi. It ruined everything." Jade said.  
  
"Don't worry my Jewel, everything will be fine." Hsi Wu took Jade in his arms. "I just hope that chi wizard doesn't try again to send me home early."  
  
"I don't think Uncle would do something like that, unless you really got on his nerves."  
  
"On his nerves! Don't you listen to a single thing he says!?"  
  
"That's just Uncle, he's paranoid about dark chi."  
  
"Really I hadn't noticed?" Hsi Wu said sarcastically. "Ya know, we could just fly away right now and leave these two behind." Hsi Wu looked into the sky.  
  
"Then Uncle would definitely send you back." Jade said. "But it is an idea..."  
  
INSIDE UNCLES RARE FINDS:  
  
"Jade in love with a demon!? Who thought that would ever happen!?" Jackie said.  
  
"I don't trust him one bit...how do we know he's not trying to trick us again?!" Uncle said.  
  
"Well just have to trust Jade. She's been with him for a while and he hasn't tried anything, yet."  
  
"I guess your right..." Uncle said, still not convinced.  
  
"I mean, look how happy Jade is when she's around him...she's acting like she's 13 again."  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Asked uncle. The door opened and Jade and Hsi Wu stepped inside. Jade yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"God it's been a long day...can we talk about this in the morning." Jade said.  
  
"Sure...I'm tired too lets all go to bed." Jackie replied.  
  
"What about me?" Hsi Wu asked. "I'm sure Mr. Good Chi over there wouldn't want a demon sleeping in his house."  
  
"Even if I hate to have you in my shop, I don't trust you anywhere else. You can stay." Uncle sighed.  
  
"I think he's starting to get used to me." Hsi Wu whispered to Jade and she giggled.  
  
"Race ya upstairs Hsi!" Jade yelled as she started to run upstairs. Hsi Wu followed her but Jackie grabbed him by the back of his shirt.  
  
"No way Hsi Wu, your sleeping on the couch."  
  
"In Jade's room!"  
  
"No down here." Jackie pointed to the couch in the center of the room."  
  
"Awww...but Jackie..." Jade said from behind him.  
  
"No."  
  
"But!"  
  
NO!"  
  
"Ch."  
  
"Good night Hsi." Jade said as she gave him a hug and a goodnight kiss.  
  
"Alright you two, Jade of to bed!" Jackie said.  
  
"Goodnight everyone!" Jade said as she ran upstairs and winked at Hsi.  
  
"Alright Hsi Wu." Jackie said glairing at him. "You better not leave this room. If I find you upstairs you can say hello to you brothers and sisters back in the Demon Realm.  
  
"Sure, sure whatever Chan." Hsi Wu said back.  
  
UNCLE'S RARE FINDS ABOUT 1 AM: "Hsi! Hsi! Wake up it's me." Jade said kneeling down by where Hsi Wu was sleeping.  
  
"J...Jade!" Hsi Wu said opening his eyes. "What are you doing down here? You going to get in big trouble if were caught!"  
  
"Aw heck, who cares? I told you before trouble follows me. I just want to be by you."  
  
"Ok, hop on up." Hsi Wu said. Jade sat on the couch next to Hsi Wu she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
"Goodnight my Jewel..."  
  
"Goodnight Hsi..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Authors Note: Well there you have it folks. Chapter 4 of "Passion." The next one is the last day! How sad! (Little do you know it's not over yet!) I don't now if you'd consider this a cliffhanger or not? Oh, well...PLEASE REIVIEW!!! I really, really, really appreciate it!!! I promise the next chapter will be posted faster than this one was. My schedule is clearing up so I might actually have some time to write! Well until next time...  
  
-Yu Mutou 


	5. Day Three: The Last Day

Passion By: Yu Mutou  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures.  
  
Note from the Author: Ok I know all of you want to start reading this chapter of "Passion" so I won't waist to much time here. Um, lets see basically I just want to thank everyone for reviewing the last chapter!!! I really, really appreciate it! Once again here's a little question and answer to everyone who reviewed:  
  
Souma Kagura: It's ok you couldn't review chapter three. Believe me I've been really busy too. (Actually I should be doing homework right now but...) Anyway, yes Jade and Hsi make an awesomely cute couple. I thought that Jackie and Uncle's reactions turned out pretty well, some parts I would of changed but in general they were pretty close. I agree it wasn't a cliffhanger. But a great place to end! ^_^  
  
Forgotten Love: I'm glad that you liked it! *Bouncing like a sugar filled bunny on crack.* Thanks for the idea, a little weird but funny nonetheless. Hsi Wu would look cute as a Pringles Jar! Part's you enjoyed...um yes Uncle's reaction to having a Demon in his shop was good. The part about Jade and Hsi eggin' Jackie and Uncle on well that's what I was trying to go for. The cute puppy dog face well...whatever it reminds you of ok. About the character's being OCC, to tell you the truth I have no idea what the means so fill me in please! Glad that you liked it!!! ^_^  
  
Youkai Youko: Yes, it was a funny chapter. Glad that you liked it.  
  
Story Weaver1: I thought the personalities turned out good too. My brother disagrees though. (Hear that Oni Lord! Somebody thought they were good!)  
  
VampireNaomi: Glad that you though it was great. About Uncle reaction, I tried to make it as big as possible. I mean we all know he hates the Demon's so of course he's going to freak-out when he finds that Jade is in love with one. Jackie's reaction was surprised at first be the truth is, he doesn't know what in heck to think about it. I don't want Hsi Wu to go back either. I think that the ending will be a surprise to everyone.  
  
Oni Lord: Ok, I know you didn't write a review but I talk to you all the time and I know what you think about it. I'm glad that you though it was ok even if you thought the character's reactions were off. I personally though that they were good but that's my opinion. Please review this chapter! You keep saying your going to but you never do! It's pretty sad when my own brother doesn't review my stories. Anyway, you need to update "The Unexpected Future" or start a new story. You're leaving me at a cliffie here!  
  
All right well now that I wasted even more time let's get to the story! Here ya' have it Chapter 5 of "Passion":  
  
Chapter 5: Day 3: The Last Day  
  
Story Thus Far: It's 6 years after Taracudo and the Oni masks. Hsi Wu was freed from the demon realm for three days and decides to see his one true love again...by kidnapping her. Jade at first is reluctant but has a change of heart and now expresses her true feelings for Hsi Wu. Jade after many years was able to get her revenge on an old "friend" Drew. Jackie and Uncle are searching for the Dark Chi that Uncle delectated and managed to stumble onto Jade's and Hsi Wu's fun. Despite Uncles protesting he allowed Hsi Wu to stay in his shop for the night...  
  
UNCLES RARE FINDS:  
  
It was morning ad the little birds were chirping outside. Jackie sat up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and even though he had just slept for a good 10 hours he was still tired. With all of the things that had gone on yesterday he was afraid to go face the "thing" downstairs. He got out of bed and went over to his closet to get dressed. Jade in love with a Demon! He thought, knowing Jade being such a tomboy he was never sure if she would fall in love. He would have no problem if it had been with a boy at school, or someone that was her age and human. But Hsi Wu! He was a Demon it would never work out in the real world. People just wouldn't accept it. (AN: I would! ^_^) Jackie realized he had no control over his nieces feelings and would just have to get over it.  
  
Jackie walked over to Jade's door and knocked. He wanted to have a chance talk to her without Hsi Wu being around. There was no answer so he figured she had already gone downstairs. Jackie looked down into the living room and did a double take. Jade and Hsi Wu were sleeping on the couch together. Despite the fact the Jade had broken his rules he still couldn't help smiling, they looked so cute together. Jade was holding Hsi Wu's hand as her head was on his lap. Hsi Wu was sleeping sitting up but he was snuggling Jade close to him. She had a smile on her lips and Hsi Wu almost looked innocent while he was sleeping.  
  
Jackie walked over to them and leaned down close to Jade's face.  
  
"Jade." He said.  
  
"Wa..."Jade said opening her eyes. "Jackie!" She sat up and let go of Hsi Wu. "God don't scare me like that."  
  
"You know your not supposed to be down here." Jackie said crossing his arms.  
  
"Aw, Jackie your treating me like I'm still 11. Please, please, please don't get mad." Jade replied.  
  
"Do you ever give up?"  
  
"You know me better than that." "Arg! I've had enough...fine sleep with him for all I care. It's your life."  
  
"Thanks Jackie." Jade said.  
  
"Snore, snore"  
  
"Is he still sleeping?" Jackie said looking down at Hsi Wu. "Sure is a heavy sleeper for a demon."  
  
"Come on Hsi wake up..." Jade said as she gently shook him.  
  
"G...good morning my Jewel." Hsi Wu said as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Good morning Chhhhan." Hsi Wu said to Jackie in a mid yawn.  
  
"Are you aware that, that's Jade's last name too?" Jackie said.  
  
"It wouldn't be for long I didn't have to go back today."  
  
"She's only 17! Don't even think about marriage!!!"  
  
"I don't care what it takes, I'm going to find a way out of that prison called the Demon Realm and make Jade mine." Hsi Wu said glaring at Jackie.  
  
"AIHAAAA!!! I see a Demon in my shop, on the couch with Jade in her pajamas, Uncle thinks that someone broke the rules!!!" Uncle said walking down the stairs.  
  
"I um, just came down here Uncle." Jade said looking nervous.  
  
"Suuuure. And I should believe you because..." Uncle said.  
  
"Come on Jackie back me up here!" Jade said as she kicked Jackie in the foot. He looked down at her and then back up at Uncle.  
  
"She slept with him." Jackie said point down at Jade and Hsi Wu.  
  
"Jackie!" Jade said.  
  
"Aiahh! That's it Uncle is going to go get the blowfish." Uncle said as he turned around.  
  
"No wait Uncle! Give me a chance to explain." Jade said.  
  
"If I had a dollar for every time I've heard the word in the past two days..." Jackie mumbled to himself.  
  
"Fine, I still don't think there is anything to explain. But if this happens one more time..." Uncle said as he walked over and sat down into the chair next to Jackie.  
  
"What time is it?" Hsi Wu asked.  
  
"I think we should ban you from talking, Demon Boy." Uncle said with his arms crossed.  
  
"It's almost noon." Jackie said looking at his watch.  
  
"NOON! Darn we slept in, come on Jade lets get going..." Hsi Wu said as he pulled Jade towards the door.  
  
"Not yet Hsi Wu. First I don't trust you being alone with Jade and people might think it's a little weird Jade walking down the street in her pajamas. You go get changed." Jackie said looking at Jade. "Hsi Wu, Uncle and I need to have a talk."  
  
"Don't start a war without me..." Jade said as she ran up the stairs. Hsi Wu watched her leave.  
  
"I'm going to go make some tea. I can't stand being around this demon anymore." Uncle said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"This better be fast." Hsi Wu said. "Were wasting valuable time on earth here."  
  
"So let me get this straight, you have to leave?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Midnight tonight." Hsi Wu replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Like I said before, I'm not sure."  
  
"If Jade really loves you as much as she says she does...isn't she going to be heartbroken when you leave?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Her and me both." Hsi Wu said looking down. He couldn't imagine losing Jade now. "I've never met anyone like her...there's just something that reaches out and grabs you."  
  
"I know what you mean." Jackie said.  
  
"I love her more than anything."  
  
"I didn't know that demons were capable of love."  
  
"Demons are capable of any emotion humans may have. Only most demons like my brothers and sisters they try to ignore that emotion and focus and hate more."  
  
"Why are you different then?"  
  
"I used to be hateful, until I meet Jade. I guess that my brothers and sisters never really feel in love before..."  
  
"Ready!" Jade said as she slid down the banister. She ran over and pulled Hsi Wu off the couch. "Did you two have a interesting talk?"  
  
"Sure, lets get going." Hsi Wu said as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Jade?"  
  
"Yes Jackie." Jade said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Just be careful ok?"  
  
"You're just going to let me leave! No speech no-"  
  
"Yes." Jackie cut her off.  
  
"Thanks Jackie!" Jade said she ran up and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hey save some for me!" Hsi Wu said.  
  
"You better take care of her Hsi Wu." Jackie said.  
  
"You bet Chan." Hsi Wu said as he opened the door and stepped outside. Jade followed him. Hsi Wu shut the door and left with Jade.  
  
"Tea is ready!" Uncle said walking into the room. "Where is Demon Boy? He better not be in Jade's room..."  
  
"They left."  
  
"LEFT! You let them leave! You let that demon take Jade with him!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't trust him one bit!"  
  
"I think he really does love Jade..."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I can just tell by the way he talks about her...Listen Uncle is there anyway to bring Hsi Wu back from the Demon Realm?"  
  
"I'm sure that there is a counter spell...but I'd have to find one. Wait, what am I saying there is no way I'm agreeing to this!"  
  
"But Jade will be heart broken..." Uncle though to himself,  
  
"There may be one way but Hsi Wu's not going to like it..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Note for the Author: Wow this it turning out longer than I though it would be! This was actually supposed to be my last chapter. Oh well, the more chapters the better! ^_^ Lets see now that I have some extra time to talk let me say again thanks to all the reviewers!!!  
  
I also have a question; I heard that there was actually going to be a 5th season of Jackie Chan Adventures? If there is, then that just made my day no wait that just made my month! If anyone is absolutely sure that this is true will you please tell me! I'd really appreciate it!  
  
I would of got this posted sooner but I went to the mall today will my Grandma. We went to this store that made custom shirt's and decided to get one. Well, I got one that all black on the front it says: "Scout's Honor! Ch, like I'm a scout." (One of Jade's famous quotes) and on the back it says: Yu Mutou. How awesome is that! ^_^ I just can't wait to wear it. We also got one for my brother that says: "Never Mock the Cookie" (For those of you that have see the episode "The Power Within" you know what I'm talking about.) on the front and: Oni Lord, on the back. It's so cool. I just might have to steal his penname for a day and wear it! Oh and I'd like to give a big thanks to my Grandma for getting them for me! Hi Grandma! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I just love them! ^_^  
  
Well I'll try to update as soon a possible! Please review! (Cough*thatgoesforyoutooOniLord*cough) Thanks for reading!!!  
  
~Yu Mutou 


	6. Passion

Passion  
  
By: Yu Mutou  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures.  
  
Note from the Author: Konnichiwa everyone!!! Well here you have it the final chapter of "Passion". It's kinda sad that it's finally over. But at least now I'll have time to write a new story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! ^_^  
  
VampireNaomi: I wanted to keep Ch. 5 a peaceful chapter so the next one would have more of an impact. Yes, both Uncle and Jackie are beginning to see though Hsi Wu's demon exterior. That's very important that they do this because they didn't the last chapter would have a whole different ending. Really, a 5th season about Drago? That's going to be interesting. Thanks for telling me! ^_^  
  
Pai-chan() (Revived chapter 3): I'm glad that you liked my story! To answer your question...when Drew was picking on Jade she was dreaming. The dialogue for the dream was from the episode "Tale of a Demon Tail." He really wasn't picking on her it was something that she was dreaming about. Sorry I confused you! That part was kinda confusing for a lot of people.  
  
Oni Lord: Thanks for reviewing! About Uncle becoming soft too easily well...I didn't have enough time for a lot of character development there, so I just kinda made him understand about Hsi Wu all of the sudden. What Hsi Wu won't like...Keep Reading!!!  
  
Youkai Youko: Thanks for reviewing! ^_^ I'm glad that you liked it!!!  
  
Jesboat: It's ok you couldn't review sooner, March is a really busy month for me too! I glad that you liked my fic.! Yes, a lot of character development. Take Jade for example, she hated Hsi Wu at the beginning of the story now she loves him! About the dialogue, I know it wasn't perfect oh well, nothing I can fix now. It was fun to write how Uncle reacted to it all. Your ideas well, I'm not sure if your right or not but lots of people aren't going to be able to guess what's going to happen next...  
  
Forgotten Love: Stupid homework, I know what you mean. Hope that LA project is coming along ok! ^_^ InuYasha's the best! Now the theme song is stuck in my head too. About the characters being OCC, I'm doing that purposely. You have to remember my story is in the future so the characters personalities that you see in the show have changed over time. Jade isn't going to act the same as she did when she was 11. Same with Jackie, etc...wasn't my favorite chapter either. The whole purpose of Ch. 5 was to lead into the Climatic Ch. 6. It was also meant to be a very laid back chapter for this reason. Go InuYasha and Sesshomaru!!! ^_^  
  
Story Weaver1: Glad that you liked it! ^_^ I liked the Jackie/Hsi talk too. About what Uncle is planning well just have to wait and see.  
  
Souma Kagura: I thought that the chapter was short too. I was going to make it longer but that would of ended the story. I though that is was better to split it up into two parts for easier reading. Like I said before, the characters being OCC is done most of the time purposely. Cool, there is going to be a season 5! Thanks! ^_^  
  
Isaac(): Well this is going to be the last chapter but, if I get ambitious maybe there will be a sequel...  
  
Finally it's come, The last chapter of "Passion"!!! But, before we start with the final chappie lets me say thank you again to all the reviews and anybody else that happened to read my story! I've had sooo much fun writing it and I hope you have fun reading it! Well what am I waiting for here we go...  
  
Chapter 6: Day: 3, Passion  
  
Story Thus Far: It's 6 years after Taracudo and the Oni masks. Hsi Wu was freed from the demon realm for three days and decides to see his one true love again...by kidnapping her. Jade at first is reluctant but has a change of heart and now expresses her true feelings for Hsi Wu. Jade after many years was able to get her revenge on an old "friend" Drew. Jackie and Uncle were searching for the Dark Chi that Uncle delectated and managed to stumble onto Jade's and Hsi Wu's fun. Despite Uncles protesting he allowed Hsi Wu to stay in his shop for the night. Jackie and Uncle are beginning to realize the connection between the two.  
  
ON THE STREETS OF SAN FRANSISCO:  
  
"Do you have to leave Hsi?" Jade and Hsi Wu were walking down the street together.  
  
"Sorry my Jewel but I do..." Hsi Wu replied.  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do about it?!"  
  
"Listen I'm no Chi Wizard...and I doubt your Uncle would agree to letting me stay."  
  
"But how am I going to live without you!" Jade said looking up into his eyes. Hsi Wu didn't answer.  
  
"Hsi!"  
  
"Listen, lets just enjoy the time we have together now, ok?"  
  
"Ok..." Jade sighed.  
  
"Can you just be happy for me? Were together now and that's all that matters." Jade smiled.  
  
"Ok! Lets go have some fun..." Jade pulled Hsi Wu down the street.  
  
"But first lets go get something to eat! I'm sooo hungry."  
  
"Oh, I forgot humans have to eat, there's nothing to ever eat but dirt in the Demon Realm. You should see Po Kong boy, does she get angry!"  
  
"I'm sure she does." Jade said sarcastically. The two walked down the street and mangled to find a little restaurant to stop at. The walked inside and sat down.  
  
"What are you going to get?" Jade said looking at the menu.  
  
"No, what are you going to get?"  
  
"I asked you first!"  
  
"I have no idea! You think I've ever been to a restaurant before? I would be a help if I could actually read the menu. Ya, don't suppose they have one in Chinese?"  
  
"I'll tell you want, how about I order for you." Jade said taking Hsi Wu's menu out of his hands.  
  
UNCLES RARE FINDS:  
  
"What do you mean Hsi Wu won't like it?"  
  
"There is a spell, but it requires Hsi Wu to (This part is cut out by the author so you can have more of a shock at the end.)"  
  
"...Do you really think that Hsi Wu would agree?"  
  
"If he truly loves Jade then yes...you should be able to sacrifice anything for true love."  
  
BACK WITH JADE AND HSI WU:  
  
Jade and Hsi Wu walked out of the restaurant.  
  
"Well that was er, interesting...we might have to work on you eating habits Hsi..."  
  
"How was I supposed to know that you can't eat with you hands!?"  
  
"Well unless it's finger food but...never mind! I don't care how you eat Hsi. You should have seen me eat when I was a kid. Jackie used to have to tell me to chew my food. Actually I should have listened...I accidentally swallowed the rooster talisman once. Opps!"  
  
"Enough talk about food more talk about us." Hsi Wu took Jade into his arms. "I never want to let you go."  
  
"I never want to let go either Hsi." Jade said as she snuggled her face close to Hsi Wu's shirt. After awhile she pulled away and looked at her watch.  
  
"2:00, only 10 hours left."  
  
"10 hours, 1 million hours it doesn't matter we have to be broken apart eventually..."  
  
~Jade and Hsi Wu spent the whole day together. As the time passed their love for each other only grew. The hours kept slipping away until there was only ½ hour left...~  
  
"Time is almost up Hsi." Jade said squeezing Hsi Wu's hand.  
  
"I know my Jewel."  
  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Whatever you wish."  
  
"Lets go flying one last time." Hsi Wu turned into his demon form and lifted up Jade in his arms. He soared through the sky holding Jade close to his heart. As they flew Jade savored every moment of being with Hsi Wu. She snuggled up close to him and felt the warmth coming off his body. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. Hsi Wu laded and set Jade down. Jade opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
"Were at the...the water tower." Jade said.  
  
"But this is the place where...where-"  
  
"You first said you loved me, or where we shared our first kiss..."  
  
"And our last." Jade said looking down.  
  
"Don't say that my Jewel. Whatever it takes I'll see you again." Jade was on the brink of tears. She ran forward into Hsi Wu's arms.  
  
"You can't go! Not here, not now! I love you too much Hsi."  
  
"It's ok my love, don't cry." Hsi Wu said as he wiped a tear away from Jade's face. Jade took a step back. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and reached into her pocket. Jade pulled out two necklaces. They each looked like a half of a yin-yang sign.  
  
"I want you to have this." Jade said as she put it around Hsi Wu's neck.  
  
"Y...you still have this after all these years?"  
  
"It was my one lifeline to you Hsi." She placed the other one around her neck.  
  
"I'll never take it off..." A swirling red portal opened up behind Hsi Wu. "It's time for me to go..."  
  
"No you can't." Jade said as she clutched onto Hsi Wu. Tears were running down her face.  
  
"Do you think I want to...I want to stay with you forever. Listen..." Hsi Wu said looking into Jade's eyes. "We may be living in different worlds, different places but the passion between us will never break. The passion between us will always live on in our hearts." Hsi Wu pulled Jade forward and the two shared a passionate kiss. As he pulled away he looked into her eyes one last time. There Hsi Wu saw that passion burning again...the passion that had been last had come back. Hsi Wu pulled away from Jade's grasp and stepped into the portal behind him.  
  
"Farewell my Jewel." Hsi Wu said as the portal closed taking him with it.  
  
"Goodbye...Hsi." Jade said as she dropped down to her knees. She took her head into her hands as tears streamed down her face. "He's gone..." Jade whispered. "He's really gone..."  
  
DEMON NEITHERREALM:  
  
"We must discuss the disappearance of our brother, Hsi Wu." Said Xiao Fung. Him and the rest of the demons were sitting on the many rocks of the Demon Neitherrealm. (Minus Shendu and Hsi.)  
  
"What could of happened to him?" Bai Tza hissed.  
  
"It is not possible for us to leave this place without a portal." Said Tso Lan.  
  
"Like that one." Dai Gui said as he pointed to the swirling mass of red in the distance. Out of it stepped Hsi Wu. He glanced at his brothers and sisters and started to fly in the opposite direction.  
  
"Don't not try to avoid us brother Hsi." Tso Lan said as he used his gravitation powers to pull Hsi Wu towards them.  
  
"Come on just leave me alone..." Hsi Wu said trying to get away.  
  
"Where have you been!" Said Bai Tza.  
  
"Did you bring me anything to eat? I just love the taste of humans." Po Kong said to Hsi Wu.  
  
"Just shut up Po." A tear fell down Hsi Wu's face.  
  
"Dai Gui thinks Hsi Wu is crying. "Dai Gui said scratching his head.  
  
"Demons don't cry! You are as weak as a human." Tchang Zu said crossing his arms.  
  
"Tell us Hsi Wu, where exactly where you and why didn't you try to free us with this cursed Demon Realm..." Bai Tza said.  
  
"I...I had other important matters to attend to."  
  
"More important than freeing us!" Said Xiao Fung.  
  
"More important to me." Hsi Wu said.  
  
"The one chance we get to be free and you fail us Hsi. You are as much as a disgrace as Shendu." Bai Tza said. "Tell me...what did you do in the mortal realm? What was sooo important to you that you ignored your own flesh and blood." Hsi Wu just looked down.  
  
"Tell us!"  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Aw, come on it can't be that bad it's not like you fell in love or anything..." Said Xiao Fung. Hsi Wu fell silent.  
  
"Y...you fell in love with a mortal! Haha a demon in love with a mortal." Po Kong thundered. "That's not something you see everyday."  
  
"Ok then tell us Hsi Wu, what mortal captured your heart." Bai Tza said.  
  
"J...Jade." All of the demons fell silent and just stared at each other.  
  
"Jade?! Jade Chan!?!?" Said Tchang Zu breaking the silence.  
  
"But she banished you! How can you love...her?!" Said Bai Tza in disbelief.  
  
"Bai is correct Hsi Wu, she helped banished all of us." Said Tso Lan.  
  
"I don't care! I love her and that's all that matters!" Hsi Wu said as he flew away from his siblings. Before he was out of sight Hsi Wu turned around and screamed,  
  
"I HATE ALL OF YOU!!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
  
"Someone's mad..." Xiao Fung muttered.  
  
Hsi Wu flew as far away as he could from his siblings he wasn't looking forward to the next time he would have to face them. They would never let him live it down being in love with a mortal.  
  
"I miss you so much my Jewel, cruel fate has torn up apart. If only I could see you again..."  
  
"Maybe you can Hsi Wu." Said a voice. Hsi Wu turned around and there was a fuzzy image of Jade's Uncle. (Not Jackie, Uncle.)  
  
"W...what did you say?"  
  
"I said, maybe you can see her again."  
  
THE WATERTOWER:  
  
Jade was one her knees crying. Above her the sky let out a flash of lightning. She looked up and screamed,  
  
"HIT ME! HIT ME RIGHT NOW! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HIM SO JUST END MY LIFE!!!" There was no reply and Jade just continued crying. Eventually she climbed down from water tower and started to walk home. Jade regretted not jumping off the side of the water tower, but then she realized that committing suicide wouldn't solve anything. It would only take her further away from Hsi Wu.  
  
By the time Jade reached Uncles shop she was drenched from head to toe in rain. You couldn't tell anymore if the water running down her face was rain or tears. She opened the door and stepped inside. Jade walked into the living room and sat down onto the couch. She cried more and felt some sit down next to her. He put his hands around her shoulders and hugged her close.  
  
"Leave me alone Jackie...I don't want to be around anyone right now." Jade said looking down at the floor.  
  
"Not even me, my Jewel?" Jade looked up.  
  
"Hsi! How, what-"Hsi Wu leaned down and kissed Jade on the lips.  
  
"Your Uncle offered me a choice...to stay in the demon realm foreveror-"  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"To give up my immortality and come live with you in the mortal realm."  
  
"Whoa, wait but doesn't that mean..."  
  
"I'm not a demon anymore...yes."  
  
"B...but Hsi...you gave up being a demon for, for me?"  
  
"Yes my Jewel."  
  
"But doesn't that mean that you can't se your sister's or brother's again?"  
  
"Hey that's a good thing."  
  
"Hsi."  
  
"Besides, this way we can be together...forever."  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: I can't believe it's finally over...wow what am I going to do with my time now? Hm...I know, I write more stories!! I hope that you all enjoyed reading "Passion". I know I mentioned a sequel a couple times. If I get around to it I'll write one. But before I waste my time doing that, tell me if I should or not! I also welcome any ideas with open arms. If you have any ideas please tell me! Please review this chapter! I really want to know what you think! Also, thanks to all of the reviews who what reviewed already! ^_^ Ok, just so you know...I've never put any other demons in my story besides Hsi or Shendu. At first I wasn't going to put them in this chapter but I changed my mind. If there is a sequel all of the demons would appear again.  
  
Well they did get to stay together in the end...happy endings are a good thing. I got a little choked up writing that one part though. This would have been posted faster if I hadn't kept putting it off. Well until next time...  
  
~Yu Mutou  
  
PS: Jade + Hsi 4ever!!! 


End file.
